


Sire

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [67]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Olivia and Merlin have a conversation with Harry.





	Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Day fourteen was "creator." This takes place in the same universe as my other Kingsman vampire stuff.

“No,” Merlin said. “Absolutely not.”

Olivia resisted the urge to stamp her foot like a child. She folded her arms and retorted, “I don’t see how me asking is any different from you asking.”

“Because,” Merlin met her folded arms with equal stubbornness, “you are still young. And unlike me, you haven’t been contemplating it for three decades.”

“So you don’t want Harry to watch you get old and die, but it’s okay if he sees it happen to me?”

Harry cleared his throat. “Considering it’s my decision, I don’t see how it matters either way.”

They both looked at him. Harry arched an eyebrow. “I’m not turning either of you, so this discussion is pointless.”

“Harry-“

“Dad-“

Harry held up his hands. “I said no. I appreciate the sentiment, but I will not doom my daughter or the man I love to the same fate as me.”

“It’s not ‘dooming’ us,” Olivia protested.

“Oh, no?” Harry was the only person Olivia had ever known to have such passive-aggressive eyebrows. “If I turn you both, then what? I suppose you’ll expect to turn Roxy as well, so she and Olivia can remain together. Roxy will want her family turned, and probably Eggsy as well. Daisy has already started asking questions, and sooner or later she’s going to want to be turned. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Merlin pursed his lips and looked away, like he understood perfectly and didn’t want to admit it. Olivia scuffed the floor with her toe. “Yeah. I see it.”

Harry took her hands, drawing her close. “Many vampires only see the people they turn as family. But I would much rather be your father than your creator. I don’t want this life for you.”

“And what about when we die?” Merlin asked, very softly. Harry and Olivia turned to look at him. He didn’t meet either of their eyes. “You’ll be alone.”

“And that is my burden to bear.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Olivia looked back and forth between her adopted parents, and felt her stomach twist. “What if you just turned Da?”

It was their turn to stare at her. “Lass-“ Merlin began.

She cut him off. “I’d be okay with that. I would…I would rather be with you, but as long as I knew you weren’t alone…I mean, it doesn’t have to be an all or nothing thing.”

“I will not make my family into monsters.” The words were quiet, but there was a fire burning in Harry’s eyes that Olivia seldom saw.

She lifted her chin. “So hypnotise us. Tell us to never speak to you about it again.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that.” Harry looked hurt. “I would never do that to you.”

“Then you’re going to have to get used to this conversation,” Olivia said. She heard Merlin chuckle. “What?”

He shook his head, still laughing. “You’re almost as stubborn as Harry. And you’re right.” He glanced at his husband. “You’re not going to hear the end of this, love. We’re going to keep talking about it for as long as it takes.”

“Fine,” Harry said. “But my answer is always going to be the same.”

***

“How did family dinner night go?” Roxy asked as they got ready for bed.

“I think we’re wearing him down.” Olivia slid under the blankets. “I think he’s worried we’re doing it for the wrong reasons.”

“What are the wrong reasons?”

Olivia shrugged. “The power. Immortality. Some misguided notion that it’d be really cool to drink blood for the rest of eternity.”

Roxy snuggled in next to her, and Olivia turned onto her side to face her. “He is right about one thing. If he turned me, I’d want to turn you. I can’t imagine living without you.”

“I would make a pretty hot vampire,” Roxy teased. She threaded her fingers through Olivia’s. “But I don’t know. Living forever? I’m not sure I like the idea of that.”

“I wouldn’t make you,” Olivia told her. “It would hurt, letting you go, but if it was what you wanted…”

“I’m not saying no,” Roxy said. “Just…assuming Harry ever says yes to turning you, it’s something I’d need awhile to think about. I’m not making a decision tonight.”

“Of course not,” Olivia agreed. She turned onto her back and closed her eyes, but sleep didn’t come until Roxy curled up against her.

She wouldn’t pressure Roxy if it wasn’t what she wanted, but eternity would be awfully long without her.


End file.
